Posisi Tidur
by byeoli
Summary: Perubahan posisi tidur dan segala sensasinya. Namjin with GS!Jin and other members as kids. DomesticAU
1. Posisi Tidur

Seokjin memegangi selimutnya sebatas dada, jantungnya semakin berdebar tidak karuan saat matanya melirik laki-laki yang berbaring di sampingnya. Setelah beberapa minggu menikah dan bolak-balik antara rumah orang tuanya dan rumah mertuanya, akhirnya mereka bisa memiliki kerajaan kecil sendiri. Di rumah sederhana yang perabotannya belum lengkap itu, hanya ada dia dan suaminya yang hingga hampir tengah malam belum juga bisa tidur.

"Seokjin?" suara suaminya yang memecah heningnya malam membuatnya terkejut. "Belum tidur?"

Seokjin melirik lagi suaminya, "Aku tidak bisa tidur" akunya mencicit. Antara malu dan gugup.

"Aku juga," Seokjin merasa tempat tidurnya bergerak, matanya bergulir kesana-kemari saat menyadari kini suaminya itu justru berbaring miring menghadapnya. "miring kesini, aku akan mengelus kepalamu sampai kau tidur".

Seokjin memiringkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan, tapi dia mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada suaminya, mencari kenyamanan agar bisa menjemput kantuk, karena jujur saja dia merasa lelah karena pindahan dan menata perabotan.

"Sekarang hanya ada kita" bisikan Seokjin terdengar. Matanya langsung memberat saat telapak tangan hangat sang suami membelai kepalanya.

"Ya, mulai sekarang hanya ada Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin"

*-*

Setahu Namjoon, ranjang yang mereka beli untuk di kamar utama rumah kecil mereka itu sudah cukup luas untuk mereka berdua. Beberapa bulan kemudian, saat pernikahan mereka hampir berusia setahun, nyatanya ruang tidur untuknya menyempit.

"Masih pegal?" tanyanya pelan sambil mengelus punggung Seokjin yang berbaring memunggunginya, memeluk bantal hamil yang dibelinya dua minggu lalu.

"Coba kau hamil, rasakan pegalnya dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki" jawaban gerutuan dari Seokjin hanya menghasilkan senyum tipis di bibir Namjoon. Dia memaklumi kegalakan istrinya karena sudah dipesani ibunya kalau orang hamil memang merasa tidak nyaman di seluruh tubuhnya. "Baru juga enam bulan, belum masuk tujuh bulan, tapi rasanya badanku mau rontok. Aku juga gendut sekali sekarang, kaki dan pipiku bengkak, lenganku sebesar-"

"Mama," Namjoon menegur, Seokjin langsung diam. "puji syukur anak kita sehat. Kalo Mama merasa gendut, nanti setelah dedeknya lahir olahraga sama Papa ya?" tangan Namjoon berpindah mengelusi perut besar Seokjin, merasakan tendangan halus bentuk protes dari si bayi yang protes dikatakan sebagai penyebab gendutnya sang Mama.

Usapannya di perut Seokjin tidak berhenti saat tangan Seokjin menangkup tangannya. "Bener ya, nanti awasin Mama mau diet juga"

"Iya, Mama," Namjoon mengecup kepala Seokjin. "sekarang kita tidur yuk? Papa juga sudah ngantuk"

*-*

Seokjin tersenyum kecil melihat suaminya. "Sekarang kasurnya sudah lega lagi ya, Pa?"

Namjoon tertawa kecil. "Iya sekarang Yoongi sudah punya Kasur sendiri," Namjoon membelai pipi bayi kecilnya. "di perut Papa" lanjutnya bersamaan dengan Seokjin kemudian mereka tertawa geli bersama.

"Dasar kamu ini dek, maunya sama Mama kalo minum susu aja, setelah itu Papa terus" Seokjin protes kepada anaknya, yang jelas saja tidak ditanggapi. Lihat saja, bayi yang baru bisa berguling itu tidur sambil menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya seolah tengah menyesap susu.

Namjoon memberikan satu lengannya untuk dijadikan bantal oleh istrinya. "Tapi dia tidur anteng sekali lho, Ma. Jarang terbangun juga"

"Iya, dedek asal kenyang dan popoknya tidak bocor betah sekali tidur" jari telunjuk Seokjin menelusuri wajah bayi perempuannya pelan-pelan. "Mimpi apa sih dek? Nyenyak banget tidurnya. Nangis dong dek"

"Mama ini gimana? Anak lagi tidur kok digangguin, disuruh nangis pula. Mama tidur juga, besok pagi kita ada jadwal imunisasi adek kan?"

*-*

Waktu terus berputar, malam bergantian datang menawarkan kedamaian setelah kesibukan siang menguras energi. Namjoon memejamkan mata, merasakan jari kecil Yoongi menelusuri wajahnya. "Hidung Papa panjang, kok punya Yoongi kecil?" tanya balita itu sambil menyentuh ujung hidung Namjoon.

Tanpa bisa menahan rasa gemas, Namjoon mencium pipi putri kecilnya. "Bukan panjang, kak. Hidung Papa mancung," Namjoon kemudian menarik-narik ujung hidung Yoongi. "hidung kakak ditarik begini biar mancung" menghadirkan tawa Yoongi yang menggemaskan.

Namjoon merasakan sesuatu mengenai punggungnya, berbalik sebentar menghentikan waktu mesranya dengan si putri kecil.

"Astaga, dek Hoseok!" Seokjin berseru kecil kemudian membetulkan posisi tidur adeknya Yoongi yang baru berumur sembilan bulan. "Energimu masih banyak ya dek? Sudah seharian merangkak kesana-kemari bikin Mama capek kok lagi tidur masih muter-muter sampai nendang Papa sih nak?"

"Dek Hoseok putar-putar?" Yoongi penasaran, memunculkan kepalanya dengan tangan ditumpukan di atas perut Namjoon. Mata kecilnya mengamati adik laki-lakinya yang tidur sambil mengemut ibu jari.

"Mungkin dek Hoseok lagi mimpi nari-nari makanya pas tidur jadinya lasak begitu" Namjoon tertawa yang kemudian diikuti Yoongi. Yoongi kemudian menguap dan mengatakan kalau mau tidur dipeluk Papa.

Seokjin berbaring di samping Hoseok, mengelus pipi tembam bayi itu. "Gemes banget sih anak Mama, muter-muter nggak apa-apa ya dek? Tapi jangan jatuh, jangan nendang Papa juga"

Seokjin kemudian memandangi punggung suaminya yang tidur berpelukan dengan Yoongi. Ranjangnya sekarang terasa agak sesak, karena untuk tidur empat orang dan terutama si bayi Hoseok yang tidurnya masih banyak tingkah.

*-*

Namjoon menata kasur tambahan di dekat ranjang. Setelah selesai menata bantal dan selimut, dia duduk selonjor mengawasi Hoseok yang masih semangat mendalami perannya sebagai ksatria sesuai cerita yang diberikan pengasuh di kelompok bermainnya. Menggunakan kacamata hitam Namjoon yang masih sering melorot dari hidungnya, Hoseok masih berlarian di kamar dengan selimut bayi sebagai jubah dan pedang mainan di tangan.

"Kembayikan! Kamu tidak boyeh nakan ambin lotinya" serunya seolah-olah sedang menyelematkan orang yang dirampok. [_Kembalikan! Kamu tidak boleh nakal mengambil rotinya_]

"Kak Hoseok, sudah yuk, selimutnya mau dipakai adek Kookie" Seokjin memanggil sambil duduk di ranjang, kakinya tepat di sebelah bahu Namjoon. "Selimut adek Kookie lainnya kena ompol, tadi kan kak Hoseok dan kak Yoongi bantu Mama cuci selimut" Seokjin menjelaskan sambil melepas ikatan jubah di leher anak tengahnya.

"Hihi, adek Kookie ngompoy" Hoseok berkata sambil tertawa. [_Hihi, adek Kookie ngompol_]

"Kak Yoongi, sudah ngantuk ya?" tanya Namjoon ketika melihat anak pertamanya hanya berkedip-kedip setelah menguap, kelihatan kalau sudah mengantuk tak tertahankan. Yoongi memang sudah mengatakan kalau mengantuk dan segera ingin tidur setelah mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Namjoon membantu menyelimuti Yoongi kemudian menggendong Hoseok ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil dan sikat gigi. Begitu kembali ke tempat tidur, Hoseok langsung mengantuk dan tidur begitu bertemu dengan bantalnya. Anak laki-laki itu tidur di bawah dengan Namjoon.

Awalnya Seokjin khawatir kalau anaknya kedinginan tidur di bawah, tapi apa boleh buat, kasurnya tidak muat kalau harus untuk tidur lima orang. Namjoon juga sudah menambahkan penghangat dan selalu memastikan anaknya memakan sleepsuit dan selimut hangat.

"Aku jadi kangen kita seranjang berdua" Seokjin berbisik. Kamar yang tadinya berisik menjadi hening, berganti dengan suara helaan nafas anak-anaknya.

"Kita nikmati saja dulu ya Ma? Nanti kangen lho kalo anak-anak sudah punya kamar sendiri" kata Namjoon sambil melihati anak-anaknya satu-persatu. "Kalo Mama kangen Papa, kita bisa pindah kamar sebelah" Namjoon mengerling genit disambut wajah merah Seokjin.

"Papa ih, genit!"

**END**


	2. UPDATE(?)

Halo, sudah lama sejak terakhir saya up Posisi Tidur.

Saya cuma mau kasih tau kalau saya up cerita ini di WP jugaa, silakan mampir disana ya

id : byeoli


End file.
